


Inamorato

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Candles, Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Sensation Play, Wordcount: 100, hot wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will expresses his feelings creatively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inamorato

Grell stared at herself in the mirror. She loved it when Will played hard, and hot wax dripped from a candle onto her skin was a favorite. However, this went a little past anything he’d done before. In drips and swirls Will had graffito’ed her skin with a sort of free-form jealous snit.

My Grell.

Mine. Mine. Mine.

Property of William T. Spears.

Hands Off or Be Reaped.

This Means You, Demon.

Don’t Even Think About It.

Grell’s lip wobbled, and her eyes stung just a little as she traced each word. The jealous little beastie, how she loved him.


End file.
